The present invention relates to a radio communications apparatus used in a radio communications system such as a cellular system and a PCS (Personal Communications Service), and a method for controlling an incoming call in the radio communications apparatus.
A radio communications system, such as a cellular system and a PCS, has recently been improved further in convenience according to an increase in base stations and telephone lines, whereas the danger in using it in a car which a user is driving and the bad manners in which a user uses it in a train, have become a social problem.
A prior art radio communications apparatus has a so-called hand-free function which allows a user to speak without taking the terminal apparatus in order to insure safety while the user is driving a car. The radio communications apparatus also has an answering function, and a vibration call function of notifying a user of an incoming call by vibration in place of a tone indicative of the incoming call, in order to have good manners in a train.
In the prior art radio communications apparatus having the above functions, however, it is very troublesome for a user to set the functions whenever the user drives a car or rides on a train, or to clear them when the user does not drive or ride on the train.